Tangled: An Rurouni Kenshin Twist
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: One night, the queen of Tokyo was ill, and the people searched for the flower of the heavens. The queen was healed an gave birth to a beautiful girl, with sapphire eyes, and blue-black hair. Yet, everything goes wrong. KK, other pairings are small.
1. Chapter 1

**QED: I'm doing it again. Shame. On. Me. I'm starting another story, when I have two I'm still working on. Actually, make that three. (I forgot one.) Bad QED!**

**Sano: Well, what's this one about?**

**QED: /smirk/ It's a Rurouni Kenshin twist on the movie Tangled. Yes, this is how pathetic I am. And it'll be based in Japanese culture.**

**Yahiko: Oh brother, more sappiness written by an ugly girl!**

**QED and Kaoru: /smacking Yahiko/ WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Kaoru: Don't call people that. With me it's bad enough, but not at others, Yahiko-chan!**

**Kenshin: Maa, maa. This one thinks you should calm down, that he does.**

**QED and Kaoru: /glare at Kenshin/ BE QUIET, YOU!**

**Kenshin: ORO!**

**Megumi: /popping out of nowhere/ QED does not own anything.**

Chapter 1

"Hurry! To the countryside! We must find the gift!" voices chorused through the city of Tokyo. People filtered out their houses in a rush. Time was running out. Their beloved queen was extremely ill and pregnant with the royal couple's second child. She did not have much time left.

King Koshijiro closed his eyes, as he leaned his head against the windowpane, his fist curled in a tight ball. _Kami, please save my wife. _He looked back up at the moon, shining brightly in the midnight sky.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the king's thoughts.

Sighing tiredly, he answered. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to see you in this state, my old friend."

A slight smile appeared Koshijiro's tired features, as he looked at his friend and neighboring king.

King Seijuro of Kyoto smiled in return. "We will find it, and Kiyomi and your new child will be fine."

"I pray what you say is true," Koshijiro said sorrowfully. "But I must thank you for taking care of Tomoe. I could not bear it for our firstborn to catch it as well."

Seijuro waved his hand in a noncommittal manner. "I do not mind. The girl makes my sons happy. Kenshin and Enishi love her." Then, he added with a slight laugh. "Maybe too much, I'm afraid."

Koshijiro smiled again, despite the trying times. "They vie for her attentions, do they not?"

Seijuro laughed now. "Hai! Many times I've had to split them up due to their squabbles."

"Where are they now?"

"They are using their skills to help save your wife."

Koshijiro bowed his head in gratitude. "I'm indebted to you always, my friend."

Seijuro placed his hand on Koshijiro's shoulder. "That is not necessary, for you have already given me a future daughter-in-law. Tomoe will be perfect for Kenshin."

"Yet Enishi is jealous."

Seijuro rolled his eyes. "That boy would be jealous of a flea! He'll grow out of it. He's too involved with his mage and sword training to think about it too much. And do not worry about all that for now. Worry about your wife and unborn child."

Koshijiro nodded. Seijuro was right. More important things were at hand.

oOo

The eleven-year-old twins stood next to each; their eyes set with determination. They might have been twins, but the two looked nothing alike, just like their personalities. The firstborn of the two was Prince Kenshin, whose hair was red and fiery, which shone like a flame when in the noonday sun. His eyes were large and deep violet. His twin, Prince Enishi, stood beside him, his hair a shocking white that glowed in the moonlight. His eyes were a light blue. The two looked as if they could be the sun and the moon in human form.

"Have you found any trace yet, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked.

Enishi raised his hand. "That way. I sense something from the south."

Kenshin nodded and turned to give directions to the people around them.

Enishi watched his brother with a seed of contempt in his heart. Kenshin got everything as the firstborn. He succeeded at everything he did, bringing much favor in their father's eyes, especially when it came to their family's style: the Hiten Mitsirugi. Even though Enishi had gained some elevation on the fact that he could use magic, Kenshin still seemed to be once step ahead. _And that includes…Tomoe._ Enishi's fist clenched in fury.

"Enishi, are you all right, de gozaru?"

Enishi looked up to see his brother's face filled with concern. He smacked a fake smile on and said, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Queen Kiyomi."

Kenshin gave a smile in return and placed his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find it, de gozaru. Come."

_Yeah, brother. Hide behind that smiling façade. You conniving…_

"WE FOUND IT!" a voice cried in the night, interrupting Enishi's thoughts.

Kenshin and Enishi ran to the source of the cry and saw it. The flower of healing that grew from a teardrop of Kami. It looked liked a version of jasmine, and its blue petals glowed with an ethereal light.

"The gift of the heavens," Kenshin whispered in awe. He snapped out of his trance. "Hurry, back to Tokyo!"

oOo

"Kiyomi?"

The queen's eyes fluttered open. "Koshijiro?"

The entire room erupted in screams and shouts of joy.

"Mother!" A girl of ten and with black hair threw her arms around Kiyomi, tears filling her eyes.

Kiyomi stroked her daughter's hair. "It's all right, Tomoe. I'm fine now, and so is your little sibling."

Koshijiro smiled at his family, and Seijuro shuffled his family and the servants out of the room. As soon as everyone was gone, Koshijiro captured his wife's lips in a kiss. "I've missed you."

Kiyomi laughed. "Oh, you're such a sap."

"And what's wrong with that?"

A giggle sounded, and the adults turned to their daughter who stood laughing at them.

"Tomoe's laughing at us, darling," Kiyomi said with a smile.

"I'm just happy that everything is back to normal," replied Tomoe. She then wrapped her arms around her parents, bringing the small family together.

Enishi stood outside the door and smiled. His Tomoe was happy. _I did it for you. I only did it for you._

**A Few Months Later…**

"Oh, she's so beautiful!" the noble ladies gushed. "Just like her sister."

Tomoe blushed and looked down at her infant sister, Kaoru. She loved her new sister to death. _I'd give anything to make you happy._

Tomoe gazed at Kaoru's features, amazed how true the statement made by the ladies was. Everything about Kaoru was beautiful, but Tomoe liked Kaoru's eyes and hair the best. Her hair was so black that blue shone where the light hit it, and her huge, sapphire eyes shone like the sea.

"Tomoe!"

Tomoe looked up to see her best friends running over. "Kenshin! Enishi!" she cried smiling. "Look at my new sister!"

The twins stopped and gazed at the baby.

"She's so pretty, de gozaru," Kenshin said breathless.

"Hai!" Tomoe agreed.

_But not as pretty as you, _both boys thought.

Suddenly, Kaoru looked up at the two boys, and a tiny hand shot up and latched onto Kenshin's long, red hair. Kaoru cooed with happiness, pulling at it.

"I think she likes your hair, Kenshin," Tomoe said, laughing.

"Hai…oro…de gozaru…ORO!"

Enishi smirked and turned to the baby. _She is a very pretty baby; I have to admit. And cute. _

Tomoe spoke softly to her sister. "All right, Kao-chan, let go of Ken-nii's hair."

"It's all right, Tomoe, de gozaru…oro…It makes her happy, de gozaru…oro."

"But you'll go bald, Nii-san," Enishi smirked.

"I will NOT go bald, de gozaru."

**QED: Well, watcha think? I'm obviously changing some things to the "Tangled" storyline to put it in RK, but I have to say I like it. And sorry to Enishi fans if I make him extremely awful. I don't like him and I never will, so he might come out really mean, though I'm trying not to. He just really likes Tomoe. **

**And this is a KENSHIN/KAORU FIC! I know it seems like I'm pushing Tomoe and Kenshin but that's for the sake of the fic. And I love Tomoe that's why she is not mean in this. (I don't like it when people make her mean.) And Akira will not be in this story, because he doesn't fit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**QED: I'm having a lot of inspiration and I just keep writing. I don't know why!**

**Sano: Isn't that a good thing?**

**QED: Yeah, but I actually should be doing some homework. Oh well. I don't own anything!**

Chapter 2

**Four Years Later**

"Ken-nii!"

Fifteen-year-old Kenshin turned around to see four-year-old Kaoru running over to him. She jumped into his arms, and he lifted her.

"You came!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." The little girl giggled at the nickname. "I did come, de gozaru. Why would I want to miss your birthday?"

"Where En-nii?" the little girl asked.

"He should be here soon with Father, de gozaru. But why don't we go see your nee-san first, hmm?"

"Nee-san!" Kaoru squealed, hugging the boy tight. "Ken-nii likes Nee-san…de gozaru!"

"Oro?" Kenshin blushed.

"Haha! Ken-nii is blushing! Kaoru knew it!"

"Kao-chan, stop teasing Kenshin." The two looked up see Tomoe standing nearby.

"Nee-san!" Kenshin put the squirming girl down, and Kaoru ran to her sister, who ruffled her long blue-black hair. Kaoru's hair had never been cut. No one could bring himself or herself to, but Tomoe knew the real reason. She discovered it a year ago, when Kaoru was crying over a hurt bird.

"_Nee-san, can do anything to help it?"_

_Tomoe smiled sadly. "Not that I know of, little one."_

"_It not fair!" Kaoru began to cry, and Tomoe hugged her sister, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Kaoru sat up, her eyes determined._

"_Kaoru?"_

_Kaoru brought her hair next to the bird and began to sing._

_Flower, gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

_With that, the bird jumped up and flew away._

To this day, Tomoe had told no one of Kaoru's strange gift and had had her sister promise to tell no one. If someone found out, who knew what they might do.

Bringing herself from the past, Tomoe handed her a small present. "Happy Birthday, Kao-chan."

Kaoru squealed and hurried to open it. She gasped and held up a silver locket. "Arigato, Nee-san!"

"You're welcome," Tomoe said, kneeling beside her sister. "Now, open it."

"Hai." Kaoru opened the locket and squealed again when she saw the contents. "It's you, En-nii, Ken-nii, and me!"

"Hai," Tomoe replied. "Now you'll always have something to remember us by, ne?"

"Arigato, Nee-san," Kaoru said again, throwing around her sister's neck. "I love you."

Tomoe smiled. "I love you too, little one."

"Is that the birthday girl?"

The three looked up to see Enishi standing near them.

"Hi, En-nii! I was wondering when you'd come!" Kaoru said, running over to him.

"Well, here I am, Kaoru-chan. And I have a gift for you."

"Yatta!"

Enishi began to wave his hands around, light appearing between them. Then, he stopped and opened his hand to reveal a silver hairpiece.

"Wow!" Kaoru said in awe. "Arigato, En-nii!"

Tomoe turned to Kenshin. "What is your gift?"

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, expectantly.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Well, it's actually a surprise, de gozaru. You'll have to wait until tonight, de gozaru. Okay?"

Kaoru nodded emphatically. "Okay!"

Tomoe and Kenshin laughed, while Enishi stood in silence. _Even Kaoru favors him over me. He just tries to bring all the attention to himself. _Kaoru looked at Enishi, who smiled immediately to hide his true feelings.

oOo

"Why are we going to the docks, Ken-nii?"

"Be patient, Kao-chan," admonished Tomoe. "Kenshin will tell you when he needs to."

Kenshin led Kaoru, Tomoe, and Enishi to a small rowboat, and rowed them out to the ocean that lay beyond the city.

"Ken-nii!" Kaoru whined.

Kenshin ruffled her hair. "We're here, de gozaru. Look, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru looked to see where Kenshin pointed, and her eyes widened with delight.

A single bright light began rising in the sky from the top of the castle. A few moments later, more began rising with it, until they filled the entire sky.

"Your parents wanted to make this day special for you, and I convinced them to have you see it from out here."

"Arigato, Ken-nii!" Kaoru cried, flinging her arms around his neck. "You're the best! And Nee-san and En-nii are with us, too! This is the best birthday ever!"

oOo

When the lights faded away, Kenshin began to row back to the city. Suddenly, another boat came up alongside them.

"Stop!" came an order from the other boat.

"Who's there?" Enishi called out.

In response, four men jumped onto their boat. "No one in particular." Before the four knew it, they were knocked unconscious.

oOo

Kenshin's eyes opened, and he found his ankles and hands tied behind his back. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He should have seen those men coming! He looked around and to his relief saw Enishi, Tomoe, and Kaoru.

Kaoru began to awaken and seeing herself in unfamiliar place began to cry, waking Tomoe.

"Shh, it's all right, Kao-chan. I'm right here." Tomoe forced her body to move closer to Kaoru. "Where are we, Kenshin?"

"Not far the city, fortunately," Kenshin answered. "Enishi! Wake up!"

Enishi groaned but quickly came to his senses. "Oh, wonderful."

That moment, the four heard footsteps approaching. "So you're all awake. I have to say it is quite interesting to have captured all the heirs of the Kingdom of Tokyo and Kyoto. Fate is so good. I'll get a lot of money out of this."

"So you're using us for a ransom, de gozaru," Kenshin said angrily.

"Good, boy. You get the idea." The man turned his gaze to Tomoe and Kaoru. "I must say the two princesses are as beautiful as they say."

Tomoe's eyes widened in fear and huddled closer to Kaoru, trying to hide her.

"Oh, don't worry, girl. I'm not that evil. But I must say, you are quite the flower."

Enishi and Kenshin felt rage flood them. "Leave her alone!"

The man raised his eyebrows. "So, she's special to both of you. Hmm." He reached down and grabbed Tomoe's arm, pulling her up to face him.

"I said, 'LEAVE HER ALONE'!" Kenshin screamed.

The man dropped Tomoe and turned to Kenshin. "You need to learn who is in charge here, boy. I take no orders from anyone." With that, the man drew a dagger and pulled it along Kenshin's left cheek, piercing the skin.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe cried.

Kenshin glared at the man, who smiled. "I like those eyes of yours, boy. Full of hate and anger." He cut Kenshin's cheek again, perpendicularly to the first one.

Tomoe and Enishi stared at Kenshin in shock, for his eyes had turned gold!

"If your eyes do that now, I wonder what they'll do if I take the girl now."

Kenshin never felt so much rage in his life, as he watched helplessly, as the man grabbed Tomoe, who began to scream, and took her away to the tent.

"Nee-san!" Kaoru cried.

"I'll kill him!" Enishi screamed, pulling all his power to snap his bonds.

Kenshin let his face fall to the ground, as he tried to shut out Tomoe's screams. His eyes filled with tears, and he struggled at his bonds. Suddenly, they snapped. Kenshin frantically went for the bonds at his feet, and once they were free, he ran, tearing into the tent.

Screaming, he clawed at the man, all sense gone. The man flung him off, and he landed with a thud. He heard a sword being unsheathed, and he felt for something to defend himself. His katana sat in the corner of the tent, and he scrambled to it. He grabbed it, and turning, he swung his sword.

Kenshin froze. No. His sword had hit its target, but also…

"TOMOE!"

The tent flap moved again, and Enishi and Kaoru stood in horror at the scene before them.

Kenshin dropped his sword and caught Tomoe's falling, wounded form. "No, Tomoe!"

Tomoe smiled up at him and coughed. "It's…not…your fault…If I didn't…you would have…died."

"But now you will!" Kenshin screamed, tears gathering in his eyes. He could already feel her life leaving her body. _No, please, don't. You can't leave me._

"Nee-san!" Kaoru knelt beside her sister, her eyes filling with tears. "I can – "

"No, Kaoru…I chose…this…fate." Tomoe smiled at them all. "Please…don't…cry." She raised her hand to Kenshin's face. "Kenshin?"

"H…hai?" he answered, his throat closing.

"Take care…of…Kaoru. Please…promise me."

"Don't say that! You'll always be here to protect her, with…" Kenshin trailed off, overcome.

Tomoe smiled. "I…love you…Kenshin."

Kenshin's tears flowed. "I love you, too."

Tomoe smiled once again, before taking her last breath.

"TOMOE!" Kenshin clutched her still form to his chest. No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

Kaoru fell forward, her sobs for her sister rocking her body. "Nee-san…NEE-SAN!"

Any jealousy for his brother now reached its climax in Enishi's soul. He killed her! HE KILLED HER! And she still told him she loved him! _She was supposed to love me! ME! _Enishi looked at the shocked and sobbing form of Kaoru. _And he won't get her too! Not if I can do anything about it!_

oOo

The next morning, the entire kingdom was filled with mourning of the lost princess. But, neither prince was at the ceremony. Both had disappeared after returning Tomoe's body and little Kaoru to the castle.

The next day, Koshijiro and Kiyomi found Kaoru missing, only to add their sorrow. Seijuro mourned the loss of his sons, along with the two other monarchs. As a message to their children, they sent up the lanterns on the anniversary of that fateful night, in hopes they would return.

**I'm getting choked up at my own story. Yes, I cried at Tomoe's death, I don't like it, but I had to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**QED: I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long. Closing up the college year has been insane! I WENT BACK TO CHAPTER 2 AND EDITED! You might want to reread it. Tomoe's death seemed a little too rushed, so I fixed it. So I would suggest if you'd like to go back and re-read chapter 2. **

**Sano: Getting going already!**

**Megumi: Shut up, rooster-head!**

**QED: /holds her head/ Stop arguing! I don't own RK! Some swearing, be forewarned! **

Chapter 3

Seventeen-year-old Kaoru sat on her windowsill and gazed out. The sunlight shone on her black hair, revealing its blue highlights. Kaoru could not remember the last time it was cut, and it now stretched for yards behind her. It needed to be long when En-nii came home and left.

Kaoru smiled at the thought of her guardian. He had taken care of her ever since he found her at four-years-old abandoned in the woods. She did not remember any of it, for she had lost her memory because of the trauma. He had built her the tower she lived in now to protect from the evils of the outside world. He did not want anything to happen her; he loved her too much.

_I understand En-nii's reasons for keeping me here, but I hope someday he'll let me go outside and let me go see... _Kaoru sighed. That was her dream. Her birthday was in two days, and that is when the floating lights would appear.

Every night of her birth, Kaoru would sneak from her bed while En-nii was sleeping and open the window to watch the floating lights rise into the sky. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to see these in person. She always found herself wondering where they came from and what they meant.

Kaoru loved her guardian and listened to him, but sometimes being alone in the tower got extremely boring. _Maybe that's why I want to see the floating lights. It would bring some fun into my life. Well…my life is not THAT boring. I have my bokken, my paints, and not to mention, my hair takes FOREVER to brush. And…_

Suddenly, something nudged her. Kaoru smiled._ And, I have Tsubame for company, when En-nii is not around._ Kaoru looked down to see Tsubame, a chameleon,

"Kaoru-san!" Tsubame's small voice spoke up. "You have to stop daydreaming! It's getting late!"

Kaoru shot up and ran from the window and looked at the time. "Oh no!" she gasped. "En-nii will be home soon, and I've done nothing to get ready!" She began to run about the room, grabbing a pan and began to throw some lunch together.

"Kaoru!" a voice called.

Kaoru jumped and ran to the window, seeing Enishi waiting on the ground. "One second, En-nii!" she called, before looping her long raven hair on a hook above the window and throwing her hair down.

Enishi took hold of Kaoru's hair and she pulled him up.

"Tadaima," he said with a smile.

"Okeri nasai!" she said back, giving him a hug.

Enishi returned the embrace. Yes, this girl was his. He had kept her here ever since that fateful night, where _he_ could not get her. Fortunately for him, Kaoru had lost her memories of everything beforehand, probably because the death of her sister had been so hard on her four-year-old mind. But that had made things much easier for him. He simply made sure that they did not resurface. A spell had helped with that.

The smell of something burning filtrated to his thoughts. "Ano, Kaoru…"

"Oh no!" she cried, running to the stove. She pulled out whatever she had been cooking and groaned. "Why can't I cook?"

Enishi smirked. Kaoru was extremely talented in many things, but cooking was not one of them. Fortunately, her cooking was bearable when she allowed Tsubame to help her. _That's the only thing that creature is good for. I would have got rid of it, if Kaoru did not beg me to let her keep it. _

Kaoru frowned down at the burnt concoction. "Gomen, En-nii. Lunch has been ruined."

Enishi smiled and waved his hand. "It's fine, Kao-chan." He turned to hang up his haori.

Kaoru bit her lip. She had hoped to make a good lunch, so she could ask him to take to see the floating lights. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask without something to smooth things over._ "Ano…En-nii?"

"Hai, Kao-chan?" he answered without looking back, busy unpacking the supplies he had bought.

"Can…you…we…ano…"

"If you have something to ask me, Kaoru, then stop mumbling," he said slightly irritated.

"Oooh…I want to see the floating lights!" she cried out in a rush.

Enishi froze a bit. "Nani?"

"Well, I was actually hoping you would take me to see them," Kaoru clarified.

Enishi frowned, realizing what she had been asking.

"No."

His tone was emotionless, hard, and a slight cruel edge to it. Kaoru felt it, and she cowered slightly, but she was not about to give up. She wanted this and bad. She had never asked him much, but this once she was going to push it.

"Please, En-nii. I'm almost an adult. I can take care of myself; I've been training really hard. Besides, you'll be with me, so what is there to be afraid of? Ple—"

"Kaoru!" Enishi interrupted loudly. "No, not this year. You're not ready, and that's final."

Kaoru bit her lip, tears welling up. He wasn't going to move on the subject. "En—"

"Damn!" Enishi exclaimed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Kao-chan, but I have to leave again. I forgot to buy something in town." He grabbed his cloak and turned back to Kaoru. "You'll be all right?"

Kaoru forced a smile. "I'll be fine, En-nii. I'm safe as long as I'm here, right?"

Enishi pulled her into a hug. "Of course, little one."

Something pulled at Kaoru when Enishi said the endearment, but she shrugged it off and wished Enishi good-bye as she let him down.

"I'll be back soon, Kaoru!" Enishi called from the ground.

"And…I'll be here…waiting…" Kaoru said softly.

oOo

Kenshin slid down the castle's roof, stopping at the edge and jumping to the next roof. He felt bad that he was doing this, but it had to be done. And who knew? He might just get the two people following in jail where they belonged.

He continued with his silent movements, leading his companion, if he could call them companions, to their destination.

Kenshin paused and looked out. He smiled._ The Tokyo castle always did have such a beautiful view._ He was able to see for miles and the lake… He frowned. _The lake. Too many horrible memories. Much has changed since then. _I _have changed._ His hair was still very long as it had always been, but he had dyed it so now it was a mousy brown instead of the fiery red he was born with. But he had to be careful. The dye was not permanent, and water always washed it away. _But things are going to change again today, aren't they…Tomoe?_

"Battousai! Battousai! We've got the trapdoor open!"

Kenshin looked over to his "companions." _You might as well call them fellow thieves, _he thought grudgingly.

"Shut up, Soujiro!" the second one said cruely.

Soujiro smiled. "Sorry, Shishio-san."

Shishio rolled his eyes. "Battousai, we're ready."

Kenshin nodded and tied the rope that he had with him around his waist. Slowly, Shishio and Soujiro lowered him down the trapdoor into the room below. There it was, lying on its stand. The sakabatou, passed down to every heir of Tokyo. Kenshin smiled to himself. _I've got it, Tomoe. Now, I'll be able to keep my promise to you. _

Guards stood in front of the famous heirloom, making sure no one would take it. _I'm sorry, your majesties. _Kenshin silently took it from its place and tugged the rope to signal for the two above to pull him up, and he began to move upward.

Suddenly, the main door opened, and Kenshin gritted his teeth for discovery.

"Fools! It's being taken!"

Before disappearing from the room, Kenshin noticed who it was who had come in. "Saitou!" he muttered.

"That wolf is after us?" Shishio growled. "You better have made this worth our while, Battousai."

Kenshin simply grunted, and the three of them rushed to make their escape.

oOo

Saito Hajime, captain of the guard, shouted orders to his subordinates, gathering them up to chase after the three thieves. _So, Battousai strikes again, hm? Well, it's about time I settle the score with him. _

He swung up onto his horse, giving it a pat on the neck. "Yahiko. Do me proud."

Yahiko shook his black-brown mane, with a very humanistic grunt, and with a nudge from Saito, bolted out in pursuit of the thieves.

oOo

Kenshin and his two "companions" raced through the forest, their pursuers catching up quickly. Kenshin knew the forest like the back of his hand, and without any suspicion from the brothers; he led them straight to a cliff.

He turned. "Give me a boost and then I'll pull you up."

Shishio looked warily at Kenshin. "Give us the sword, Battousai."

Kenshin sighed and relented, but smirked inwardly.

Shishio and Soujiro stacked up on each other, and Kenshin quickly scrambled up the two of them to the top. He paused to look down at them, and Shishio frowned. "Now help us up."

Kenshin gave an apologetic smile, his amber eyes glinting. "I've got what I want," he said, holding up the sword. "Sayonara." With that, he rushed off in a wind.

"BATTOUSAI!"

As he left the two to their fate at the hands of the guards, Kenshin did feel some remorse for lying, but it quickly vanished. _They deserve it after their crimes._

_ And you don't?_ his inner self voiced back.

Kenshin frowned to himself. Yes, if anyone deserved to die, he did, but he couldn't. Not now.

He rushed on, hearing the sounds of hoof-beats coming closer. There only seemed to be one horse. _The others must have found Shishio and Soujiro._ Though his father had taught him well the god-like speed, the terrain would cause them to eventually catch up with him. Serving to his right, he jumped up into a tree and waited.

The guard was nearing, and the precise moment, he reached the tree where Kenshin was waiting, Kenshin jumped, landing on the guard.

Kenshin smirked, seeing who lay unconscious on the ground. "Well, Saito. It seems that our business will have to happen again some other day." He ran off and was pleased to see Saito's horse looking about. Jumping onto the horse's back, he snapped the reins to get moving.

Instead of a jolt that would carry him off, a voice, that sounded quite young, griped, "HEY! What do you think you're doing!"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "ORO!"

"Oro? What does that mean?" the horse cried. "And get off of me, thief!" The horse began to buck, and Kenshin held on for dear life.

Kenshin's frustration rose. Could this day get any worse? Now, fate had thrown at him…A TALKING HORSE!

"Give me the sakabatou, thief!" the horse yelled, snapping his teeth at Kenshin's waist.

"Sorry, Mr. Horse," Kenshin said, politely. "I can't do that."

"Who are you calling 'Horse'!" the animal beneath him yelled.

Taking advantage of the horse's pausing to rant, Kenshin jumped off and raced away.

"Hey!" the horse yelled.

This was definitely not his day, Kenshin thought to himself. There had to be somewhere he could get away. He looked about, finding a large rock formation that would provide some sort of hiding place. He flattened his back against the ivy that hung, only to stumble back into darkness.

"Oro," he mumbled, grouchily, rubbing his head. He looked about to see sunlight sneaking through the ivy wall, to reveal that he was in a sort of cave. He raised an eyebrow. Maybe fate was smiling on him. He waited in silence for a few moments to hear the…whatever that horse was...before plunging deeper into the cave.

Walking deeper, Kenshin saw light at the end and came to the opening, and his eyes widened.

A clearing spread out b

fore him, surrounded by cliffs, but in the center of the clearing laid a tall tower. Finally, luck was really shining on him.

Kenshin ran to the side, and seeing no door that led to the top, he unsheathed the stolen sakabatou, using it to climb the tower. Scrambling through the large window, he pulled himself up and shut the window behind him.

He sighed in relief. "Finally."

"And who just might you be?"

Kenshin froze at the feminine voice and slowly turned around. The last thought he remembered before getting hit on the head by bokken was…_Fate really does not like me._

**Done! Yes! This chapter feels weird when he's being chased. I don't like it so much, but I had to get it over with.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I wanted to have Saito and Kenshin fight, but if they did, it wouldn't exactly work. Argh. This chapter annoyed me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**QED: I'm back and I'm very sorry for the delay! But, I'm so happy that people are reading this little story, makes me write. Oh, I can't wait for this chapter. Kenshin and Kaoru meet! Well, they already have, but they don't know that. Heheh. /evil glint in eyes/**

**Sano: She's evil.**

**Yahiko: I agree. She made me the horse! I'm not a horse!**

**QED: /slightly apologetic/ Well, it was the only place I could fit you in. Sorry, Yahiko.**

**Yahiko: You are not sorry.**

**QED: Okay, not really and blame my friend, she told me to do it. Anyway, I own nothing, if I did Kenshin and Kaoru would have gotten together a lot faster. Geez, he's so slow.**

Chapter 4

Kaoru stared at the man that now lay on her floor unconscious. She swallowed, her heart pounding from the confrontation. She stared at the man, surprised that someone had found her. Kaoru took a tentative step closer to him, but felt a pull on her hakama.

Tsubame, the source of the tug, shook her little head, warning her. Kaoru waved her away. Was this man like what Eni-nii told her that all the other men out in the world were like? Kaoru could not deny that this man struck her curiosity. His hair was a mousy brown that looked kind of odd on his head, not like Enishi's white.

Using her bokken, she cautiously pushed his hair out of face. Her eyes widened. A large cross-shaped scar was etched on his left cheek. Immediately, she shut her eyes and swallowed, her fear rising. He was dangerous! She bit her lip, trying to bring her fear under control. She looked at his face again and, ignoring the scar, was surprised to see now how handsome it was.

"He's beautiful," she whispered in fascination.

Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open, and in reflex, Kaoru dropped her bokken on his head again, knocking him out cold. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now what do I do with him, Tsubame-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, Kaoru-san," the chameleon answered timidly, hiding behind Kaoru.

Kaoru crossed her arms, thinking. "Well, Eni-nii won't be back for a couple days fortunately, so…" Kaoru stopped noticing now that the man had a sword. Her eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed it and hid it away in her kitchen cabinet. But then she stopped and turned around to take the sword back out. She had seen Enishi's but he never allowed her to touch it. Maybe this once she could finally touch a sword herself. She took the sword in her hands and drew the blade out.

The shiny metal gleamed in the light, and Kaoru could clearly see her reflection staring back at her. But… wait… Kaoru's eyes widened. The blade was backwards!

"Why is the blade backwards?" she wondered aloud.

"That's very strange," Tsubame commented.

Kaoru sheathed the sword. "I agree. Who is this guy?" She shrugged. "Well, Tsubame, we can't have running about." Tsubame nodded furiously. "…But, I think I know what to do with him." Kaoru smirked, and Tsubame's eyes widened, knowing that look.

oOo

The first thing Kenshin noticed when he awoke was he couldn't move. He struggled to free himself for a moment, but then realized that it was not ropes that held him to a chair. His eyes widened at the blue-black substance.

"Is this hair?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?" a feminine voice asked indignantly.

Kenshin looked up to see a young girl with the longest hair he had ever seen. Her eyes were sapphire blue, and he felt like he was drowning. "Who are you?" was the first words out of his mouth.

The girl raised an eyebrow and pointed a bokken at his throat. "Shouldn't that be my question? What are you doing here in my tower?"

Kenshin swallowed. "I didn't mean any harm to you, miss. I was only looking for a place to hide –" His eyes widened. "Where's my sword!"

The girl smirked. "Sorry, you're not getting that until you answer my questions."

Kenshin sighed. "Look, miss. I really don't want to—Oro!" The girl had whacked him on the head, adding another lump on his head.

"My name is not 'miss'; it's Kaoru. And, you're not getting your sword back, unless you promise me something, mister," the girl said firmly.

"Yeah, listen to her!" another small voice called out.

"Tsubame, it's fine. I can handle him."

Kenshin looked to where the girl, Kaoru, was looking, and his eyes widened again. "Another talking animal?" he groaned. "I'm going crazy."

Kaoru seemed surprised that he had seen another animal similar to Tsubame, but she ignored it and continued. "I will give you your sword back if you promise to take me to see the floating lights that happen every year."

Kenshin stared at her. "You mean the lanterns?" He looked down. "I'd rather not."

"Well then you don't get your sword back. Simple as that. And I promise you will never find it without my help." Kaoru stared him down, and Kenshin sighed. _I need that sakabatou. I need it to…_

"Fine," Kenshin agreed reluctantly.

oOo

Kaoru never felt more excited in her life. "REALLY?" she asked. "Thanks… ano… I never got your name."

The man hesitated for a moment. "I am called Battousai."

Kaoru cocked her head. "That's an interesting name, Battousai-san."

He shrugged.

Kaoru put a smile on her face and bowed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Battousai-san."

Battousai's eyes widened, as if surprised to be greeted so friendly-like. "Nice to meet you as well, Kaoru-dono. But…"

"Hai?"

"Can you untie me?"

**I'm sorry this was kind of short for being so long a wait, but I promise to have a chappie up soon.**


End file.
